


It's stupid, but I love you

by SailorBryant



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:57:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorBryant/pseuds/SailorBryant
Summary: “I know this is ridiculous and impossible and… And stupid, but I love you- I love you more than I could ever tell you.”~Uploading my drabbles to tumblr in case they disappear





	It's stupid, but I love you

**Author's Note:**

> UNIVERSE93 ASKED:  
> Prompt- Ray telling Ryan number 13. With angst :p
> 
> Here’s some angst, you monster :P

“I know this is ridiculous and impossible and… And stupid, but I love you- I love you more than I could ever tell you.” As soon as the words are out of Ray’s mouth he regrets it, but still. Ryan was wearing that stupid sweater and his dad jeans, and it was the last day of the semester - Ray’s last chance to say anything.

“M-Mr. Navarez,” Ryan stuttered out, but Ray kept going.

“I’m sorry Mr. Hay-Ryan-I know, it’s really stupid, but I just wanted you to know. I had to let you know. I don’t know if I’ll see you around again, I’m not even an English major and  I just-” Ray stopped when he finally let himself see the gobsmacked look on his professor’s face. “Oh god, I’m an idiot. What in the world was I thinking? I bet you're straight anyway or married, lord I don’t even know I was just thinking, it’s the last day, YOLO, y’know?”

Ryan just kept staring at him, opening and closing his mouth repeatedly until Ray almost wanted to laugh.  Almost.

He took a breath, ready to flee from the room, but something held him back for a second. It took him a moment to realize he was waiting to see the older man’s response. It was lunacy, but maybe-

The professor’s lips turned down, his eyebrows knotting together, and Ray instantly knew he’d made a huge mistake. Before he could see the look of pity that was to follow, Ray mumbled, “Sorry,” once more and marched out the door.

His heartbeat pounded away in his ears, shame burning up his face, as he quickly stamped down the hallway, ignoring the faint, “Navarez, wait,” he heard drifting down the hall.

Stupid, stupid, stupid, he chanted to himself, all the way out the door and back to his dorm. 

Ray was halfway across campus before someone grabbed his arm and spun him around to face him. Ryan was standing behind him, panting to catch his breath, but holding Ray’s arm tightly.

“W-wait, Ray,” he gasped. “Stop for a second.” 

Ray’s face was still burning in shame, but he didn’t run away this time. There was a painfully awkward moment where Ryan tried to catch his breath, and they stood in silence in the middle of the halfway deserted campus.

“It’s not the last day of class.” 

Ray looked bewildered. That was Ryan had chased him down? To tell him that he had missed an assignment or something?

“No, wait, I mean. It is. For you. But it’s not the last day for me. I still have to grade everybody’s finals, and have their grades approved.”

Ray was still confused, staring up at him with a crooked eyebrow.

Ryan let out a sigh before he smiled softly down at his student. “Meaning, until all the grades are approved I would officially still be your teacher. But after that,” he trailed off.

“Oh,” Ray gasped softly, and Ryan squeezed his arm. 

“Yeah.”

“Bangarang,” Ray whispered, delighting at the way Ryan broke down into gleeful chuckles. 

“Exactly.”


End file.
